Wind Beneath My Wings
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Companion fic/pre-quel to "Long Life to You". It's not necissary that you read that after this, but I could use the reviews. ^_^ Leena's been dead for four years, and Bit just looses it and starts talking to her as if she can hear him. Wait, she can?!?!?


Wind Beneath My Wings 

by WSJ 

I heard this song and the instant it was over this story jumped out of my psyce and bit me. Hard. So I guess I have to write it. *giggles nervously* Leena fans please don't kill me. 

This is set in the universe of "Long Life to You". In case you haven't read it, Leena, Leon and Doc were killed in an attack by the Backdraft Group, and the rest of Blitz Team went their seperate ways. It's mentioned briefly that Bit works as a Zoid instructor with Vega. This is pre-LLtY, maybe a year beforehand. ^_^ And please, go read it! It resolves a lot of conflicts that pop up in this one! 

I don't own Zoids. 

()()()()() 

28-year-old Bit Cloud leaned against the side of the Obscura-Cloud Institution, staring moodily up at the cloudless sky. It was lunch break, and most of the students were running around in the feild in front of him, trying to have a little fun before they had to go back to classes. 

Idly the Liger's pilot tossed his can of soda up into the air before catching it and opening it away from him, letting the spray drift harmlessly to the ground. He took a long swig of the refreshing drink before turning to acknowledge the man at his side. 

26-year-old Vega Obscura, Bit's fellow instructor/teacher at the Institution, glanced over at him, his thick black pony-tail bouncing as he did. (*blushes* Oooo! I love the mental pictures that brings up... Vega-chan with long hair.... *drool*) 

"You all right Bit?" he asked, popping open his own soda and taking a gulp. 

Bit nodded, "Yeah, I suppose..." 

Vega knew that wasn't right, but didn't question further. None of them had really been "all right" since the Shattering, that is, the attack that had killed the three Tauroses. Vega himself hadn't been there, but he'd been close and had seen the rising smoke. 

The Blitz and Fluegal Teams had been in combat when the Backdraft group broke in. They'd gone strait for the Liger, but Leon had jumped in the way, and been destroyed. Of course, that infurriated Leena, and her Weasel Assult Unit was able to do some hefty damage before they got her too. Jamie and Lizzie (From the "Sweat and Tears" universe) had launched in their Zoids, but they couldn't do anything, and the two of them, plus Bit and Brad, were forced to run for their lives, especially after the Backdraft had destroyed the HoverCargo. 

The Blitz Team Remenant, Bit, Brad, Jamie, and Lizzie, as well as Vega, Naomi Fluegal and Harry Champ, had banded together after that and launched a massive attack on the Backdraft HQ, with help from the Zoid Battle Comission. After that the seven of them had always tried to keep in touch. 

_Let's see..._ Vega thought to himself. _Bit and I are here, teaching other Ultimate X pilots about their partners. Jamie and Lizzie work at the Zoid Battle Comission HQ, and are engaged, I think. Naomi and Brad are married with a munchkin on the way, which they say they're going to name Leena if it's a girl and Leon if it's a boy. Harry's God-knows-where, still trying to be the very best Zoid battler._

Vega looked over at his friend's face again, and saw the underlying pain and sadness there. Bit always tried to keep it hidden behind a mask of laughter and cheerfulness, but those who knew where to look could see his wounds were still fresh. 

_And why not,_ Vega thought, taking another sip of his soda. _He really cared for Leena. He was probably the one hurt the most. What I wouldn't give to know what he's thinking now._

~*~ 

Later that evening Bit walked into his dark apartment. He set down his breifcase and hung up his jacket before flopping down on the couch. "TV dinners again tonight I guess." he told himself. "I'm too tired to make anything else." 

He chuckled slightly to himself, a tear trailing down his cheek, as he thought of how it might've been... 

~~..."BIT CLOUD!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TOO TIRED!?!?! YOU GET OFF YOUR LAZY *** RIGHT THIS INSTANT AND HELP ME WITH DINNER!!!!!!!!!"...~~ 

Bit chuckled again, the sound throwing him back into the reality of his empty apartment. "Oh Leena... You wanted to be the very best, but you always seemed to be stuck in my shadow. Was your loud voice to make up for it? So you'd be heard, if not acknowledged?" Bit sighed, another tear following the first down his cheek. 

**It must have been cold **

There in the shadows 

To never have some light 

On your face 

"But you never complained, not once." Bit continued his monologue to nothing. "Even if you did make out that you hated my guts, and had the temper of a volcano, you never complained. Is it because you actually had a soft spot for me? Did you love me as much as I loved, love, you?" 

_You... love... me...?_

**You were content to, **

To let me shine 

(That's your way) 

Bit swallowed a few more salty tears. "I remember, during the Royal Cup, when we moved up to class S. Your Gunsniper could have charged ahead during my battle with the Burserk Fury, and you could have laid claim to the victory. Why didn't you? Why did you always let me have the glory, when you so desperately craved some for yourself?" 

_Because you seem to grab glory and fold it around you like a cloak without meaning to, you enter a room and it bends itself around you, and suddenly everything else is just background._

**You always walked **

A step behind 

So I was the one 

With all the glory 

While you were the 

One with all the strain "I remember just after that, when my face was plastered all over the news, both the papers and the TV. You and I went to town, and about forty reporters ganged up on us. After a few cursory questions about whether or not you were my girlfriend, questions we both denied, they pushed you out of the way, and surrounded me. I remember looking over and seeing you leaning against a building, a sort of watery smile on your face. 

"And when that story came out in the papers, you were mentioned as 'a young woman, possibly a sister, who accompanied the great Bit Cloud...'. You deserved so much more Leena. You deserved to be recognised just as much as me. You're one of the strongest people I know, and that's saying a lot." 

**A beautiful face **

Without a name 

(For so long) 

With a beautiful smile 

To hide the pain "I never told you this, but just after Liger and I joined Blitz Team I was jealous of your fighting skills, I wished I could be as strong as you. Heck, I still wish I was as strong as you. I'll bet that if I'd died, and you'd lived, you wouldn't be sitting here moping and talking to air." 

_Wanna bet?_

**Did you know **

That you're my hero 

And everything I 

Would like to be? 

"One of the reasons I became such a 'great warrior' was that you kept pushing me along. You challenged me to beat you. Even if you never said it, it was in your eyes. It was like you were daring me to be better then you. You were the one that held me up and helped me to float. And now, without you... I'm nothing. That's the real reason why I stopped fighting battles after the Shattering. I told everyone else it was because all the Liger's transformation parts were destroyed with the HoverCargo, which is true, but it was really because you weren't there for me anymore." 

_Oh Bit..._

**I can fly higher **

Than an eagle 

For you are the wind 

Beneath my wings 

"I know it might've seemed like I hated you. I was always stealing your food, and for that matter you mine. I was using your bath time and taking all the hot water, and I played all sorts of nasty jokes on you. It might have looked like I never noticed your true skills, your beauty, your caring heart, but I did. I noticed it all, and that's what makes me love you." 

**It might have appeared **

To go unnoticed 

But I've got it all 

Here in my heart 

"I know the true you Leena. I know your amazing battle skills, I know what ticks you off (boy, do I ever!), I know what makes you laugh, what makes you cry. I guess living in a confined space with someone for seven years will do that to you, but I never got to know Brad or Jamie the way I got to know you. What's your greatest fear? Spiders. What's Jamie's? Well I'll be darned if I know! You see?" 

**I want you to know **

I know the truth 

('Course I know it) 

"And I know it seems silly, sitting here in the dark, talking to nothing, but I just wanted you to know..." 

**I would be nothing **

Without you 

Did you know 

That you are my hero 

You're everything I wish 

I could be? 

I would fly 

Higher than an eagle 

For you are the wind 

Beneath my wings 

Far above and beyond Bit, in an orbiting satilite/experimental space colony, a woman about Bit's age sat with her chin in her hands, staring at the computer screens arrayed around her. 

Through tiny cameras hidden in Bit's appartment she was able to see his tears and hear his heartfelt apology to his one-and-only. She wiped a tear of her own away and sniffed. 

The door opened behind her and she quickly whirled around in the office chair, flicking several more tears away as she did. 

The man in the doorway saw her tears and came to kneel down beside her. "Are you all right?" 

She looked up at him. "I'll never be 'all right' again. Not without him. Leon, why can't we go back? They think we're dead!" 

Leon, rather more scarred and battered then the last time he'd been seen by anyone other then his family, glanced over his sister's shoulder at the computer monitors, startled to see Bit Cloud crying. "He really cares." he said in an awed tone. He looked back at his sister and smiled. "I'll talk to dad. Maybe it _is_ time we went back." 

"'Night Leon." 

"G'night Leena." 

As her older brother closed the door behind him Leena turned back to the screen, her fingers absently tracing the scar across her cheek. She bit her lip, wishing she could somehow wipe away Bit's tears. 

An idea came to her, and she flipped a tiny switch hidden on the back of her keyboard and leaned over to the microphone. 

**Did I ever tell you **

That you're my hero 

You're everything, everything 

I wish I could be? 

Bit jumped up as he heard the soft and familiar voice echo through the appartment. "Leena?" There was no answer, but the voice continued to sing. 

**Oh and I **

I could fly 

Higher than an eagle 

For you are the wind 

Beneath my wings Leena smiled as Bit sat back down on the couch. He might think it was just a ghost, but if she got her way soon enough, then he'd know it was a whole lot more. 

**For you are the **

Wind beneath my wings 

Oh wind beneath my wings 

You, you, you, 

You are the wind 

Beneath my wings 

Leena finished the song her mother had taught her so long ago and flicked off the soundsystem she'd installed along with the cameras one day while Bit was at the Institution with Vega. 

In the stillness of the quiet room Leena reached over to turn off the monitor, sending Bit's face back into the depths of her memory. 

**Fly, fly, fly away **

You let me fly 

So high 

Oh you, you, you, 

You are the wind beneath my wings 

Oh you, you, you 

The wind beneath my wings 

In the quiet room five words, whispered softly, rang like churchbells. 

**Fly, fly, fly so high **

So high I almost touched the sky 

Thank you, thank you 

Thank God for you 

The wind beneath my wings 

"I love you too, Bit." 

()()()()() 

What did you think? ^_^ I really like it!!! Reviews pleases!!!!!! 

~WSJ 


End file.
